Sub Umbra Alarum Tuarum
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Sob a Sombra de Tuas Asas. :: Segundo lugar no Concurso Dreams at the Moonlight. ::


.

.

.

**Sub Umbra Alarum Tuarum**

**.**

**.**

.

Era tão tranquilo, que qualquer barulho podia quebrar aquele cenário em cacos. Naquele final de tarde, como sempre, o vento dançava com as folhas e brincava com o verde arbóreo. Naquele mesmo lago de águas semi-translúcidas, onde as pétalas e folhas caídas flutuam na superfície, ela estava. Ela estava sentada naquela ponte de sempre, que ia até a metade do lago, com o vestido amarelo-claro quase branco de sempre, com aqueles sapatinhos de boneca perolados do lado – sempre direito – de onde estava sentada e os pés de brancura de porcelana nas águas mortas faziam ondas. Seus cabelos curtos, de um rosa cor-de-rosa, seguiam o sabor do vento que passava ao seu redor. A paz do ambiente se derretia em seus olhos esmeraldas e em sua mente. Esperava ele, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

Talvez, só talvez, ele povoasse todos seus _pensamentos_ que havia resíduos de felicidade.

Nesse instante, o vento trás o cheiro dele. Você nunca entendeu como conseguia saber que ele estava perto pelo cheiro. Você olha para trás. Ele chega com aquela mesma roupa negra – até nos dias de maior calor – com aquele andar despreocupado e aquele olhar nostálgico. Você acompanha o andar dele com os olhos e ouve as batidas que de seu coração ecoa. Ele tira os sapatos, levanta um pouco a barra da calça e se senta ao seu lado, colocando os sapatos do lado esquerdo. Você o ama. Mas nunca disse isso a ele.

Como sempre.

Ele sempre chegava antes dela, mas ela nunca percebeu. Ele a via se sentar naquela ponte de madeira antiga e observar tudo a sua frente. Ele via seus cabelos no mais doce valsar com o vento, como sempre. Ela tinha cheiro de chuva, e você sentia de longe. Quando ele criava coragem, ele vinha andando devagar, como se medisse os passos, como se tivesse medo de assustá-la. Quando pisava na ponte, ela olhava pra você. Os olhos dela o prendiam, como sempre. Você sentava ao seu lado, erguia a barra da calça escura para não molhá-la, tirava seus sapatos e os colocava do lado esquerdo. Você olhava pra ela e ela pra você. Ela o encantava. Você a amava. Mas nunca disse isso a ela.

Como sempre.

.

.

.

Você queria contar.

- Naruto, você viria mesmo se estivesse chovendo?

Você não tinha coragem.

- Você sabe que sim, Sakura.

Ela sorriu, e você não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também.

Mas você queria contar.

.

.

.

Chovia demais. Por mais que fosse cinco e quarenta e quatro da tarde, parecia ser oito de vinte um da noite. As árvores balançavam com fúria, a água batia em tudo. O lago era metralhado de respingos d'água, a pontezinha estava encharcada. O céu tinha perdido seus tons de azul, dando lugar a um cinza morto. Qualquer um que estivesse naquele lugar, teria medo das sombras das árvores, da tristeza vista que havia.

Mas ela estava ali. Até hoje sem saber o porquê. Ou achando que não sabia o porquê.

Estava frio, e mesmo assim, ela estava com seu vestidinho amarelado, com seus sapatinhos e seu rosto de boneca. Ela estava lá. Não se importava com a chuva caindo com força sobre sua pele, não se importava com o resfriado que poderia pegar. Ela só queria que ele estivesse ali.

Ele estava em baixo de uma árvore, molhado, com a mão sobre o peito – com aquela dor lacerante -, puxando o ar ao redor com vigor. Ele tinha que contar. Tinha que contar.

Ele saiu de baixo da árvore e correu até ela, parou antes do começo da ponte.

Sakura com o vestido amarelo claro encharcado, seus cabelos já lisos naturalmente grudavam em seu rosto e em seu corpo. E com um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto com suas roupas negras, ensopado, com seus cabelos curtos e naturalmente repicado, estavam lisos por causa da água. E com aflição nos olhos.

Ela correu até ele sem se importar que pudesse cair dali e deu-lhe um abraço, enlaçou seu pescoço e tragou o cheiro que havia nele.

Ele se esqueceu. Ele quis esquecer.

Ele enlaçou a cintura fina dela e puxou para mais perto de si. O coração deles batia rápido.

Os lábios dela estavam próximos demais dos seus, e você não hesitou em prová-los.

.

.

.

Era uma tarde muito quente para ser de Maio, mais ainda estava quente e ainda era maio. O vento tinha cheiro de nada. O som parecia estar dormindo sobre as árvores. Ela descansava a cabeça em seus braços enquanto suas pernas se entrelaçavam as dela. Os cabelos dela tinham cheiro de cereja. O abraço dele cheirava amadeirado. Ele tentaria contar.

- Sakura, se eu morresse, no que você queria que eu me transformasse?

Ela olhou para ele, estranhando a pergunta no primeiro instante, mas respondendo mesmo assim.

- Em uma borboleta.

Foi à vez de ele estranhar.

- Por que não em um anjo?

Ela fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

- Por que não há anjos em meu jardim...

Você sentiu um aperto no peito.

- E você já me protege sobre suas assas.

Isso doeu.

.

.

.

Era de noite. Passava das nove e doze e ela não iria pra casa. Iria ficar com ele, em meio aquele quarto que cheirava a sexo. Em meio aos lençóis brancos. Aqueles corpos de um gostoso calor, de pernas entrelaçadas queriam que o tempo parasse e se mantivesse daquele jeito. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, ouvia as batidas do coração dele como sinfonia. Ele afanava os cabelos dela, beijava-lha a testa e às vezes cheirava a curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar gostosas risadas.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Eu te amo.

Ele olhou pra ela.

- Eu também te amo.

Seria a última vez que ela ouviria isso.

.

.

.

Estava sozinho dentro de casa naquela tarde de domingo. Ela já havia ido embora. Cada bombeada que seu coração dava, era como se no lugar de sangue, passasse agulhas em seu coração. Doida, doía, doía demais. Você arfava, suava frio, apertava a camisa na altura do peito como se isso pudesse servir em alguma coisa. Você não conseguia mais ficar de pé. Você caia, se contorcia, urrava e quase chorava. Não era só a dor, você não queria deixá-la.

Você não queria...

Nem sempre, querer é poder. Seu _tempo_ havia acabado.

.

.

.

- _Eu sinto muito, não pudemos fazer muito por ele..._

Ela já não ouvia mais nada.

- _Ele precisava de um transplante de coração há muito tempo..._

Ela não via mais nada.

-... _Seu estado estava muito debilitado. Quando o socorro chegou, já era tarde demais..._

O telefone caiu.

- _Senhora? Ainda está ai...? Alô?..._

O seu mundo ruiu.

.

.

.

Poderia passar quanto tempo fosse algumas cicatrizes nunca poderiam ser curadas, e essas feridas doeriam até o último suspiro. Não adiantava o que as pessoas diziam, "você tem que superar isso", "você tem que parar de chorar por ele", "você tem que sair dessa depressão". Você estava semi-morta, Sakura.

_"Uzumaki Naruto"_

_"__ 10 de Outubro de 1983 - _†_07 de Dezembro de 2009"_

_"Aqueles que passam por nós, não vão sós, não nós deixam sós. Deixam um pouco de si, e carregam um pouco de nós."¹_

Achava que tanto chorar, suas _lágrimas_ já haviam feito aquele caminho – _que ia dos olhos, molhava a face, queimava o peito e marcava a alma_ – e esse caminho seria perene. Onde estavam as asas de seu anjo agora? Nem você sabia, não é?

Ah, sim. Nos braços da _eternidade._

_._

_._

_._

Exatamente dez dias depois de visitar o túmulo dele, Sakura decidiu morrer.

Se não havia mais nada a prendendo naquele mundo, ela poderia encontrar ele no outro. Por que não tentar?

Foi até aquele mesmo lugar, onde havia aquela mesma ponte e onde os sons dormiam sobre as folhas. Aquele lago é muito afastado da cidade, ninguém iria a importunar ou tentar salvá-la. Estava decidida a morrer. Os pensamentos nos quais a imagem dele aparecia estavam a fazendo sangrar. Estava definhando, e qualquer um podia ver. Não precisava de muito para saber que ela estava oca.

Tirou seus sapatinhos de boneca e os amarrou com o laço que havia ganhado da sua amiga Ino quando era criança. Sorriu com melancolia. Ela correu atrás de Sasuke a vida toda e, quando quase casou com ele, percebeu que ele nunca foi o que ela esperava. Seu verdadeiro príncipe de seu conto de fadas sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas você fingia não ver. Você não pode mais voltar atrás, Sakura.

Na beirada da ponte, deu um pequeno passo no ar. Deixou que a gravidade puxasse seu corpo pra baixo e fosse puxando, puxando, puxando até o fundo. Fechou os olhos e não quis lutar contra a falta de ar...

.

.

.

_Sakura, por favor, não desista. Viva! Eu nunca te deixei, você sabe disso._

_Eu posso não viver em seu jardim, mas com certeza, vou proteger você. Com minhas asas._

_Não era assim que você queria?_

_Eu te amo..._

_Ainda há um pedaço de mim em você!_

_Acorde..._

Seus olhos verdes abriram de uma vez. Puxou ar para os pulmões pela boca e praticamente se engasgou com a própria saliva. Era noite. Sentia-se como se tivesse no pior pesadelo e acordado na pior parte. Seu coração bombeava a mil. Sentou-se e não se lembrava onde estava, só se lembrava onde pensava que estava. E estava quase se matando. Olhou em volta. Demorou um pouco para reconhecer onde estava e quase perdeu o ar. Era o quarto de Naruto. Estava ali, completamente encharcada em cima da cama, com seus sapatos e sua fita no criado mudo, e não sabia como havia chegado ali. Perto dos sapatos, havia uma singela foto dos dois, tirada meses antes dele partir. Pegou a foto e colocou no colo e – por mais que estivesse escuro – conseguia visualizar o sorriso no rosto dos dois.

_Eu te amo..._

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e sentiu uma vontade súbita de chorar.

.

.

.

Passou uma semana desde aquele episódio. Naquela noite, ela pode ouvir ele claramente e sua voz rodeava seus pensamentos dia após dia. Ela iria fazer o que Naruto disse a ela. Estava nevando naquela tarde depois que ela saiu do hospital. Iria viver, por mais doesse nela à saudade dele, ela entendeu o que era "o pedaço dele em mim". Naquele mesmo quarto dele, aquela dor toda não doía _tanto assim_ mais.

- Você sempre vai me proteger, não é? – Sussurrou para si mesma, acariciando a barriga com carinho.

Olhou para fora, um dia ainda voaria com ele.

**.**

**.**

**Sob a Sombra De Tuas Asas **

**.**

**.**

**N/a: ¹ - **Saint-Exúpery, seu divo. (L)

Essa fic é uma original, que foi adaptada para o universo de Naruto. Gostei do resultado.


End file.
